


crowded room

by bettasouls



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Yvesoul - Freeform, college student Jinsoul, i don’t know, sooyoung is a revolutionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettasouls/pseuds/bettasouls
Summary: Jinsol didn't believe in romantic movies and love at first sight. Not until she fall in love at first sight with a smile."And in a crowd, I saw her."
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	crowded room

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am and I had this idea. here it is. I don't know if it will be a long work or a one-shot. if you liked it, leave a review here saying if I continue or not.
> 
> ps .: since english is not my first language, if there is an error, I ask to ignore it.

"And in a crowd, I saw her."

Bodies collided with the girl's body dressed entirely in jeans and checkered vans sneakers. For a moment, she wondered why she was there, in a crowd of people who were literally upset, she could tell.

Screams of rage flooded her ears, people shouted against the government and all Jinsol wanted was to go home. But she couldn't leave her younger sister, Hyunjin, alone in that sea of people. Her protective instincts screamed for her to accompany the young revolutionary who was waving a poster against corruption in her hands.

Jinsol just wanted to go home, but the crowd seemed infinitely bigger than she was, and her sister's willpower didn't seem to diminish, on the contrary. Jinsol just wanted to go home and rest after a long day at the college lab.

Cacophony filled the entire block, filled her ears and, in a way, her soul. She agreed with the riot, but was afraid of police repression and especially that something would happen to Hyunjin, she decided to stay.

Her gaze traveled over all the known and unknown faces beside her, all marching together towards Blue House, forcing her to go too. Bodies and bodies pushed against her and the sweat from exposed skin wet her denim jacket. And for an instant, Jinsol wished she were home.

Until she saw her.

On top of one of the sound cars that commanded the march, was the most beautiful woman Jung Jinsol had ever seen in her life. Her shoulder-length brown hair contrasted clearly with the leather jacket in her arms, the white turtleneck blouse further evidenced the tone of her clear skin without any imperfections. Jeans adjusted to the body, outlining their curves.

Her face ... Jinsol held her breath as soon as she took details of someone else's face.

Her beautiful, big chocolate-colored eyes and framed by long lashes, her well-designed nose and her red mouth ... perfect, full, plump and looking absurdly soft. For a moment, Jinsol forgot about the riot, forgot about Hyunjin screaming in her ear, forgot about bodies pushing her. For a moment, Jinsol just watched, astonished, the woman over the car. The way she shouted slogans through the megaphone in her hands.

The device made her voice static and robotic, and for a few moments Jinsol questioned what the girl's voice would be like, her real voice, the sound of her laughter and her sighs.

Everything, absolutely everything about that woman was attractive and charming. The way she gestured emphatically, putting emotion in every word she said. Her body language showing rebellion, which perfectly matched with her leather jacket and position at the manifest.

The anonymity present in her position within the march gave Jinsol the opportunity to stare at the girl for a few moments, getting lost among thoughts and mental pleas that the girl should look back at her, that she would notice her among all those people, that her attention would be reciprocated in the same way.

As if reading her thoughts, the woman was still speaking into a megaphone when suddenly her gaze met Jinsol's. For a few seconds, nothing else mattered around her, only those beautiful, big brown eyes locked on hers.

And then, she smiled.

Do you know these cliché films in which people fall in love at first sight? Jinsol never believed that this could ever happen. In fact, she has always preferred science fiction films and books over novels. But there she was, like a character in a cliché and cheesy romantic movie.

To say that someone has a kind of first love smile seems too cheesy to put into words, although it is exactly the description of what she felt in her chest. But there she was, facing the most beautiful smile in the world, a first love smile. 

Yeah, Jinsol didn't believe in romantic movies and love at first sight. Not until she fall in love at first sight with a smile.

Not until she met that pair of brown eyes in the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> “Baby, it's just me and you  
> Baby, it's just me and you  
> Just us two  
> Even in a crowded room  
> Baby, it's just me and you, yeah”
> 
> yeah the name was inspired by selena gomez's music because i love this album.
> 
> if you liked, leave a comment here if I continue or not. any doubt screams me on twitter @bettasouIs. good night!


End file.
